


The reason you breathe, the reason you cry

by Vegethia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, Melancholy, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegethia/pseuds/Vegethia
Summary: Dopo una notte di lavoro Dante torna a bere al Bull's Eye Bar, ma nemmeno il suo whisky preferito riesce a spegnere i pensieri che lo tormentano da cinque anni."In un certo senso, sì, Dante crede che sia meglio se Vergil è sparito dalla circolazione. Meglio per la pace del mondo, meglio per l'umanità intera: troppi innocenti hanno pagato con la vita il prezzo delle sue epocali stronzate, capaci di mandare all'aria in una notte secoli di guerre combattute strenuamente dal padre per sigillare la razza demoniaca nell'Underworld. Eppure, la sola idea che lui sia morto, o che sia perduto irrimediabilmente tra le fauci dell'Inferno, fa montare in Dante una rabbia permeata di angoscia."[Post-DMC3]
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 4





	The reason you breathe, the reason you cry

**Author's Note:**

> **Brano:** [ Always - Saliva](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Cu6DoZJg5Ok)  
>  **Ispirata all'immagine di**[生肉](https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/26687011):  
>  ****

Il vecchio jukebox gracchia in fondo alla sala polverosa del Bull's Eye Bar.  
Nel buio stantio del locale crivellato dai proiettili di Ebony e Ivory il tempo sembra essersi fermato al gelido autunno di cinque anni prima, quando la terra ha tremato e il _Temen-ni-gru_ è risorto dalle viscere dell'Inferno, gravido di orrori assetati di sangue umano.  
Il vetusto aggeggio vintage ha visto giorni migliori, ma nonostante tutto fa ancora il suo dovere. La luce psichedelica dei suoi led accende bagliori colorati ed evanescenti sulle pareti, mentre la canzone di uno storico gruppo rock fluisce indisturbata dai suoi amplificatori.

I hear... a voicesay "Don't be so blind"...  
it's telling me all these things  
that you would probably hide...  
Am I... your one and only desire?  
Am I the reason you breathe...  
or am I the reason you cry...? | [Sento... una voce dirmi "Non essere così cieco"...  
Mi sta dicendo tutte queste cose  
che probabilmente tu vorresti nascondere...  
Sono io... il tuo solo e unico desiderio?  
Sono la ragione per cui respiri...  
o sono la ragione per cui piangi...?]  
---|---  
  
Parole sentenziose, stranianti come l'omelia di un prete sulla tomba del caos.  
Sembra che la folle violenza di quella notte abbia spazzato via ogni cosa tra le quattro mura del pub abbandonato, ma non sia riuscita a soffocare il tormento del suo canto.  
  
_Un po' come la tua ferita, no?_  
  
Il cacciatore di demoni si ridesta.  
Cerca di aprire gli occhi, in preda ad un'emicrania micidiale. Gli sembra di avere due saracinesche arrugginite al posto delle palpebre, messe in moto da ingranaggi altrettanto arrugginiti che sferragliano a vuoto nel suo cervello. Quando finalmente ci riesce, la faccia per metà incollata al bancone del bar e per l'altra metà schiacciata contro il braccio, non mette a fuoco nulla, ma sente subito l'odore pungente e nauseante dell’alcol. Arduo stabilire se a puzzare sia più il bancone o il suo alito.  
Solleva il capo che gli pulsa come la cassa dei bassi ad un rave-party, rendendo sgradevole ogni più piccolo movimento. Allontana da sé il bicchiere con una lentezza che gli permetterebbe di sentire le dita staccarsi una dopo l’altra dal vetro incrostato di whisky, se solo la sua mente non fosse così annichilita dalle dosi esagerate di Jack Daniel's che ha ingurgitato.  
Curioso. Non credeva davvero di potersi ubriacare.  
Non è nemmeno sicuro di essere completamente ubriaco, in effetti, per il semplice fatto che adesso _sta pensando_ , e sa bene che questo non dovrebbe succedere: tutti gli esseri umani che ha visto in balia di una sbornia pesante, uomini o donne, bevitori incalliti od occasionali che fossero, non erano abbastanza lucidi neanche per ricordarsi come si chiamavano o dove si trovavano.  
Lui sa benissimo chi è e dove sta, invece; l'unica differenza è che si sente un vero schifo.  
Evidentemente, non sono concesse sbornie degne di questo nome al figlio del Cavaliere Oscuro Sparda.  
_Grazie tante anche per questa eredità indesiderata, papà._  
  
_Chi te l'ha fatta?_  
  
Dante allarga la mano, contemplandola con lo sguardo acquoso. I pensieri gli vorticano confusamente davanti prima di articolarsi in forma compiuta nella sua mente.  
Sul suo palmo destro, uno squarcio aperto nel cuoio del vecchio guanto che ha indossato. Non c'è più traccia di una ferita, ma il chiarore della pelle sottostante fa immaginare l'esatta posizione di quello che dev'essere stato un taglio netto e piuttosto profondo.  
«Mio fratello... Vergil.»  
Odia la sua voce mentre pronuncia quel nome. Odia pure quel bastardo d'un barista che glielo ha chiesto.  
Se è venuto da solo nel suo locale malfamato, dopotutto, c'è un motivo ben preciso.  
Dante ha trascorso l'intera notte a trucidare demoni nel suo personalissimo stato di ebbrezza e per un po', brandendo Rebellion in preda all'atavica eccitazione della battaglia, tutto era andato bene. Ma poi quei piccoli bastardi senza Dio – i demoni che il suo ultimo cliente ha pagato per uccidere – sono spariti e lui ha dovuto ripiegare su quel bar diroccato e sull'improbabile possibilità di prendersi una sbronza per non pensare...  
Non pensare _a lui_.  
Dante fissa il logoro guanto riesumato dal fondo di un cassetto della sua scrivania, lo sguardo assorto, la vecchia cicatrice a serpeggiare davanti ai suoi occhi arrossati.  
  
_Un bel tipo, questo Vergil._  
  
Il figlio di Sparda stringe il pugno, mentre un sorriso amaro gli solca le labbra. «Un vero stronzo.» Senza alzare gli occhi dal bancone, spinge il bicchiere in avanti e chiede un altro giro. Il barman però non sembra intenzionato a guadagnarsi la mancia, perciò ci pensa lui stesso, agguantando con stizza la bottiglia di Jack Daniel's e servendosi senza fare complimenti. I suoi movimenti non sono troppo coordinati, ma riesce comunque a versarne più dentro al bicchiere che tutto intorno.  
  
_Che fine ha fatto?_  
  
«Non lo so.» Dante beve il whisky in lenti sorsi, per poi pulirsi la bocca sull'avambraccio. «Morto, nella migliore delle ipotesi.»  
Peccato che la sua voce suoni più falsa della carta di credito con cui ha promesso di pagare gli ultimi tre mesi di affitto arretrati del Devil May Cry. Deve averlo capito anche il suo interlocutore, perché si limita a fissarlo senza replicare.  
In un certo senso, sì, Dante crede che sia meglio se Vergil è sparito dalla circolazione. Meglio per la pace del mondo, meglio per l'umanità intera: troppi innocenti hanno pagato con la vita il prezzo delle sue epocali stronzate, capaci di mandare all'aria in una notte secoli di guerre combattute strenuamente dal padre per sigillare la razza demoniaca nell'Underworld.  
Eppure, la sola idea che lui sia morto, o che sia perduto irrimediabilmente tra le fauci dell'Inferno, fa montare in Dante una rabbia permeata di angoscia.  
Si trova a desiderare che Vergil sia vivo solo per poterlo uccidere con le sue mani. Trapassarlo da parte a parte con la sua lama una, dieci, cento volte, per tutte le idiozie che ha detto, per tutte le pazzie che ha fatto, per come lo ha obbligato, alla fine, a lasciarlo cadere in quell'abisso.  
A perderlo ancora, come se non si fossero già persi abbastanza.  
Dante afferra di nuovo la bottiglia e stavolta la vuota totalmente nel bicchiere. Con la stessa irruenza tracanna in un solo, lungo sorso tutto l'alcol che contiene, sentendo una scia infuocata propagarsi lungo l'esofago. Ma stavolta il bruciore non si arresta, e il _devil hunter_ avverte un familiare, doloroso calore invadergli il volto, gli occhi pungergli esattamente come all'alba dell'Apocalisse di tanto tempo fa, mentre guardava il cielo pallido insieme a Lady.  
  
_Stai piangendo?_  
  
«È solo... Ho bevuto troppo.»  
Oggi come allora, è braccato da un crudele paradosso.  
Vorrebbe voltare pagina, rassegnarsi al fatto che suo fratello è perso per sempre, divorato dalla sua folle ossessione per il potere, accecato da una rivalità che ha incancrenito ogni aspetto del loro rapporto. Dante vorrebbe lasciarlo andare per davvero; ma per quanto si sforzi, per quanto cerchi di cancellarlo dalla sua testa, anche solo per una notte, anche a costo di prendersi una sbronza nella squallida anticamera di uno strip-club di periferia, scopre che è inutile, perché Vergil è ancora, ostinatamente artigliato al suo cuore.

I love you, I hate you,  
I can't get around you.  
I breathe you, I taste you,  
I can't live without you. | [Ti amo, ti odio,  
non posso starti vicino.  
Ti respiro, ti sento,  
non posso vivere senza di te.]  
---|---  
  
Oggi come allora, Vergil è tutte le parole non dette. È tutte le frasi lasciate a metà.  
Vergil è il nodo alla gola che si stringe al suono di una vecchia canzone. È il ricordo di un'infanzia strappata via troppo presto, la condanna ad invecchiare in una solitudine mai voluta.  
Vergil è tutte le lacrime che Dante non sapeva di poter versare per qualcuno. È la sola ferita che la sua carne immortale non riesce a guarire.  
Vergil è una battaglia vinta con in bocca l'aspro sapore della sconfitta.  
Vergil è rabbia, è rammarico, è il rimpianto di un amore stupidamente taciuto nel dissennato furore dell'odio.  
Un rimpianto con cui dovrà convivere per il peso di una eternità.

Dante si scosta i capelli dalla faccia prima che i suoi occhi possano diventare di nuovo umidi. Rinfodera Ebony e Ivory lentamente, e lentamente si rimette in piedi.  
«Spiacente, non ho soldi con me...»  
Ma il barista non sembra interessato ai suoi soldi. Anzi, non lo è mai stato.  
Il figlio di Sparda solleva lo sguardo e l'unica cosa che vede oltre il bancone del bar è un'immonda creatura agonizzante inchiodata al muro: Rebellion gli ha infilzato la testa come una freccetta sul bersaglio di un grottesco tiro a segno, sfracellandone il cranio.  
In fondo alla sala del bar, il jukebox sconquassato tace per sempre, morto sotto l'intonaco del soffitto che gli è franato addosso cinque anni prima, sepolto da uno spesso deposito di polvere su cui neanche i ragni hanno avuto il coraggio di tessere le proprie ragnatele.  
Dante scruta quello spettacolo in silenzio.  
Nella sua testa, una voce fin troppo familiare gli domanda ancora:

Am I the reason you breathe...  
or am I the reason you cry...?  | [Sono la ragione per cui respiri...  
o sono la ragione per cui piangi...?]  
---|---


End file.
